User talk:Entropy/Archive 17
THIS PAGE IS AN ARCHIVE AND SHOULD NOT BE EDITED From December 14 to December 31. Header Yay! first :P reanor 18:03, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Lol second!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 00:00, 15 December 2007 (UTC) e. Lord Belar 01:01, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :This page has received so little spam its almost scary. --Shadowcrest 01:03, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::Fifth? Cress Arvein(Talk) 01:03, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'll fix that! Lord Belar 02:01, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :The signature goes in the pyramid, not at the end :/ Cress Arvein(Talk) 02:05, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::That's no spam pyramid, just a spam arrow. You disappoint me, Belar! I shall now proceed to signify my disgust by referring to you without your "Lord" title. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:24, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::...Most people do. :P Lord Belar 02:38, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Probably because you don't get no. (respect.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:59, 15 December 2007 (UTC) IGN Hey entropy whats your IGN so I can give you the sephis sword, mine is Fear Drake (No surprise here) -- 02:07, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :There's a link to it on her userpage, but her ranger is Elena Gracewood. --Shadowcrest 02:11, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::It only told me her guild info, but ty. 02:18, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::O.o stupid me, I already have her as Lana Irving! 02:21, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I, uh, have IGN's scattered all throughout my Userpage...you could click on any of my Character images or just see their names >.> (T/ ) 20:01, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Did you get the sephis sword yet? If not I got one that is require 9. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:33, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::That would make three that I've been offered...I got a req9 inscribable which works fine, but if you don't want it I will gladly accept Christmas presents. (T/ ) 03:42, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Im trying to give you mine, but you never log on. Mine is req 10 15^50. -- 22:04, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::This is the first time since Friday before Christmas that I have been able to access a computer, let alone get on GW. I know it is taking a long time, but please bear with me. In my defense, when I am on GW, most of you folks who have stuff aren't on. >.> (T/ ) 03:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) "Black Widow Run" I'm not exactly sure how to do one, but i can try if you like. I UW Solo/Duo/Hero quite a lot, so I do get the basics. As i said, I can try if you want. Though not now, since I'm tired and ive been up since 6am.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:11, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :I could do it but the black widow run I used to do is out of date. Seeing as the fact that I used trappers to get to the Reaper. --Hellbringer (T/ /Sigs) 22:22, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::If you're talking about the nerf to the Spirits in the Trapper build, then a duo Trapper build doesn't even need those. Current team is a Echo-Dust Trapper, and a Spike Trapper with Arcane Mimicry... clearing the way to the Reaper is simple enough, I've done it, I just don't know how easy it would be to beat one of the quests. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:47, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::The quest needed to get the spider is easy to win with a trapper or 55+SS team, which are the main builds used out there. -- (gem / talk) 02:35, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::ProgR and I have done a few Black Widow runs with 600/smite. Ice Wastes ftw ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 12:01, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I want a Black Widow for one of my characters, I only wish I could run myself... I'd be stuck with Ranger secondary though, and one skill slot used up. A bit hard to do with a primary Assassin. :P :::::600/Smite you say? That doesn't sound too hard... I've got a character that can run Smiter, and I've got multiple guildmates and friends who run 600, so all I would need to do is find someone who needs a Spider... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:33, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I can run both Smite and 600 ^^ So, if you ever need someone, just whisper me :D --- -- (s)talkpage 12:36, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I haven't actually tried running my Smite build yet, just made it. :P So once I've got a few practice runs down (activate enchantments, stand still, try not to get bored), I'll probably be needing 600 Monks for farming. I'll drop you a line if I want to farm somewhere, feel free to do the same to me. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:44, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I would be happy to attempt this with someone someday. If needed I could help out, running some randon Necro build, since that is who the pet would be for. (T/ ) 03:42, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Gold Ad Couldn't remember the link for the admin notice board thingy, so I'll just post it up here. There's another gold ad on the wiki, in case you haven't noticed yet: GdP China is the link to the site. -- -- talkpage 13:54, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :It has been posted there, by X Deity X, iirc :) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:04, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Serifs Who the hell changed the MediaWikis font to Times New Roman Serif!! Aight back to bed 24.6.147.36 13:52, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Its so the people making user names to impersonate others are more obvious, I think. Lord of all tyria 14:18, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Discussion is here. It's serif, not times new roman. And only the page heading font was changed, not the font of anything else. -- (gem / talk) 17:55, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::Less pretty, imm'a change my .css to revert it :( (T/ ) 03:42, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Contrib question Is there any way to check the number of contributions of a user besides hand counting them?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 23:44, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Fyren at one time had a "Stats" survey taken from the server information, which showed the number of users by edits. Wikipedia has a similar function. But, since it is now Wikia who runs our servers, we would have to ask them for such a report. I believe Gem or PanSola or someone was working on that. I would be interested to see the results also, since so far I have just been keeping a manual count. (T/ ) 03:42, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::You can get a rough estimate just by screwing with the number of contribs shown on a page. Also, you could copy-paste into word, make the font really small (so they all are only on one line) and then do word count and it gives you the number of lines ;) --Wizardboy777 23:34, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::What I do is check someone's contributions, set it to 50 per page, and count the pages. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:55, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I set mine to 500, then on the last page, copy+paste the contribs for that page into word, put it on a size 1 font, and do a word count for the number of lines. It's easier than it sounds.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:58, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Stubs Are most of those stubs item pages are tagged with really necessary? Jennalee 06:20, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :I dunno, "Stub" is used to tag any short article, or an article which hasn't met all criteria of the Style and Editing guide. Usually, short articles could be better made as redirects, since the item itself does not have enough unique characteristics to merit its own page. Axe Grip for example. I call those "Stub" out of shortness. :Tbh I don't check that category...there may be things in there which are totally unnecessary. Also, the real Stubs category, Category:Stubs and all its related subcategories, are usually not being worked on. It is a lot of work to expand articles from scratch to fit the S&F. :On the other hand, if there was a specific page or pages you were referring to, that would help me make a decision :) (T/ ) 16:10, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Not really referring to any specific page but I've noticed that a lot of the pages still tagged with have everything in the Style and Editing guide to my knowledge. Jennalee 08:46, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::If they check out with all the relevant S&F guides, feel free to un-stub them. Most people aren't familiar with the guides, so while they are comfortable adding stub-tags they aren't so comfortable removing them. (T/ ) 03:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) RFA/Viper Would you be so kind to vote? :) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:37, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Aight (T/ ) 16:10, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the support ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 16:22, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Spiked Axe I got a r11 out of Murakai's Chest the other night and saved it for you. Merry Christmas. 16:19, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks :) It's rarer than it looks, as I've been through all of Prophecies more than 10 times now and still never gotten a max-damage one of those. (T/ ) 16:36, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::I have said Dmg +20% vs. creature mods for you still and something else :) Jennalee 08:46, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::Working on it (T/ ) 03:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Wintersday Could you possibly change the link on the main page from BMP to Wintersday 2007 for the duration of the period? :P Jennalee 08:46, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Too late, sorry I couldn't help. (T/ ) 03:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Hello Hi. 222.153.232.100 06:11, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi Mr IP --Shadowcrest 06:12, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Assuming that... You are in fact the Anon who just posted on GW2W, there is, as I recall, a way to delete accounts (although I've been given to understand that it is complicated and possibly not even feasible) such that you might be able to contact Anet's tech guys and get the problem fixed. If it was someone merely impersonating you, then my apologies. (Wow it's been a long time since I posted on GuildWiki) :). Cheers. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:16, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Raptors stole entropys account (Made it before she did), and acclaimed to her being a sock of his. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:25, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Confushing RT | Talk 21:26, 27 December 2007 (UTC) By the way... he's also been asked to divulge the password of his own accord, but, assuming the password isn't too long, if worse comes to worse (and assuming the techies can't do anything about it) I can simply brute force the password. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:29, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :I alredy made a personal attack on his page. grrrrr... -- 21:33, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::There's a reason I'm not even going to consider going to GW2W until all the movers and shakers from GWW have been banned.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 21:34, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::Let's not end up with users boycotting GW2W before it even starts... give people the benefit of the doubt Giga, and contribute under the impression that if said movers and shakers try moving and shaking on GW2W, we'll have a simpler policy format and we can just boot their asses. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:17, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the offer DE, but that's not necessary...woudn't want you risking your neck for me like that, over such a small thing. I'll just make another account. If I ever decide to support GWW or GW2W... (T/ ) 03:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :What's wrong with GW2W? It's a great chance to merge two communities that are mostly seperated right now.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:44, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::You misunderstand. I don't contribute to GWW atm because I'm too busy here, and Raptors stole my username anyways. Likewise, I don't contribute to GW2W atm because I'm too busy here. Eventually, I will have to move there because we won't host GW2 content on this Wiki...but I'm not moving until I need to. Just don't see the point tbh, since I don't have anything to contribute to policy and shit. (T/ ) 04:49, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::You contradict yourself. First, you said "If I ever decide to support GWW or GW2W" and now you said that you "will eventually have to move there because we won't host GW2 content on this wiki." Do you support it or not?-- (Talk) ( ) 04:52, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::No one expects the GW2W Inquisition! ::::Srsly though, whatever. If I ever get around to deciding to support GWW, then yah, I'll make a different account there. It's the same for GW2W, I won't create an account there early unless I suddenly decide to support them. Note the difference between support and move. I'd go there because otherwise I would be homeless. That doesn't mean I would support them necessarily. Hell, you're not on GWW because you support them. (T/ ) 04:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Touchè-- (Talk) ( ) 04:58, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yep, I just joined in with them too. I'm not planning on using that account on GWW ever, but it WILL keep it from getting stolen by Raptors or some other douchebag --Gimmethegepgun 04:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Raptors has reformed, or at least so he's said, so I don't think you'll need to worry about him.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:02, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I'm probably not important enough to have my account sock-puppeteered, but I just wanted a non-anon to (maybe) talk with Anet people over there. In any case, I much prefer this wiki and it's laid-back feel. Screw them and their policy-obsession. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:03, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I've seen Skuld and Auron reform, but Raptors? Pfft, I'll need more than just his word before I'll believe that. Starting with an apology for making a sockpuppet of me. (T/ ) 05:05, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::GW:AGF-- (Talk) ( ) 05:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::lol Raptors reformed, that'll be the day. Anyway, much better safe than sorry, especially since I am gonna use GW2W eventually, and I'm not gonna change my one-size-fits-all username because of some jerk online (damned edit conflicts) --Gimmethegepgun 05:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Also, taken from GW:AGF: "Assume all editors are acting in good faith, '''unless their actions prove otherwise'." --Gimmethegepgun 05:07, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::His actions of taking Entropy's name was ''before he reformed.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:08, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Raptors is on GWW, not GWiki Marco, so at least point to the right policies. AGF can not apply to him either...he has gone way beyond all bounds of decency, and tbh I wouldn't let him hide behind ANY policies (except NPA) atm. I'm pissed about my name, but that isn't my only grievance with Raptors. That's not the issue here. (T/ ) 05:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Some wise man once said something along the lines of "Trust is difficult to create but easy to destroy". Takes a long time for him to deserve the AGF after all that --Gimmethegepgun 05:11, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::"You see why I like to advocate giving second chances now?". Ofc, he was much less, but still... --- -- (s)talkpage 05:13, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yes, but quite a few people, myself included, did not like him nor trust him in the slightest after that, but he made himself trustworthy after some time. And he wasn't nearly as bad as Raptors. How about an example? Okay, we all trust Entropy fully, right? I mean, we're busy spamming about crap on her page all day, and she also has quite a bit of influence with whatever she says, simply because of the trust. Now lets say suddenly one day she goes and starts deleting every page she can get to with and bans everyone who ever posted on her page. After we eventually recover, would we trust her in the slightest? NO! --Gimmethegepgun 05:21, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Actually, first you wouldn't believe what is happening, and you would assume that I had been hacked or it was one of those clever sockpuppets. (Although how would they get ban privileges?) After getting the situation under control, someone would try to contact me through mail or in-game to see what's going on. If I denied any knowledge of it and/or had a good alibi, then I'd be willing to bet most people would believe me...at least initially :P (T/ ) 06:49, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Unless she blames it on a younger sibling. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:23, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Except she's in college (I think, I'm pretty sure I remember seeing that at some point) --Gimmethegepgun 05:25, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Speaking of GW2W, wtf is this site? http://www.gw2wiki.com/index.php/Main_Page -- (Talk) ( ) 05:36, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::It's not protected, the edit button is there instead of view source. Some vandal erased the main page --Gimmethegepgun 05:38, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, I'd say it's empty. --- -- (s)talkpage 05:38, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::And I'd say that isn't GW2W :/ --Gimmethegepgun 05:40, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Not really empty, more like, devoid of admins or anyone who gives a crap. http://www.gw2wiki.com/index.php/Special:Recentchanges --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:40, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::It has one useful contributor, who is also bureaucrat and sysop. It's just a...weird site-- (Talk) ( ) 05:42, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Other than today there has been no contributions, constructive or otherwise, in the past week. Also, I can't log on with the account I made at GWW earlier today, and besides, the location of the real GW2W is here --Gimmethegepgun 05:44, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Define "useful contributor". No contributions to the guy's name, he apparently just made the site and that was it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:45, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::He made some useful contributions to Race and Main Page and a few other pages. It looks like it's just an attempt of a spin-off of GW2W by someone who doesn't want to "go official"-- (Talk) ( ) 05:46, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::My guess is that's GuildWiki's abandoned attempt at making a GW2 wiki. Also, check out this proposed policy name on GW2W :P Seems like they're at least getting into the spirit of GuildWiki over there rather than GWW. Also, that page was made in April, before GW2W --Gimmethegepgun 05:47, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Tbh it's a more logical name than the "real" GW2W's address, but yeah it's probably just some dumb spinoff. Although, there are quite a number of GWiki/GWW spinoffs as well. Btw Gimme, I'm not in college yet, that'll be at the end of this year after I graduate :) (T/ ) 06:49, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh. Also, like I said, that page was made in April, which was long before GW2W came out in October --Gimmethegepgun 06:58, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Guild Wars Glossary of Terms Gonna work on it any time soon?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Spam']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:37, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :I haven't even had computer access since Friday before Christmas, and this year I had to do all the cooking and baking too. So yeah, I'll get working on that soonish. But I've been busy. (T/ ) 03:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Happy? (T/ ) 06:49, 28 December 2007 (UTC) User:RT Hey, I use RT as a shortened name for me in my sig, would it be possible for me to: *Register the account, and redirect the userpage and talk page to my own *Flag it for banning (as I don't need a sockpuppet) So nobody else uses it as there name. RT | Talk :Unlike GWW, we don't have a GW:USER policy, so there is nothing wrong with your sig. Same as with Marcopolo47, whose sig icon is "MP47" - I don't care about that and would never force him to register another account User:MP47 and redirect it. It's just stupid and unnecessary. :However, if you are genuinely worried that someone may take the username RT, then I suppose you could go ahead and register it. I don't see the harm. Actually, I'm not sure if you even have to register it: you could probably just make User:RT and redirect. JediRogue made a shoepuppet account, User:RogueJedi, but I'm not sure if that was done via registration or not. :As to banning, yeah, I can do that. (T/ ) 10:42, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Done RT | Talk 10:54, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Aight. Let me know if there are any problems, I've never banned a shoe before. :) (T/ ) 11:08, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::(From proxy) It blocked my IP. :( 66.118.190.50 11:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::212.139.102.241 66.118.190.50 11:36, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I've got TOR running now, but i'd apreciate the unblock RT | Talk 11:42, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well, you know what they say. Be careful what you wish for... 12:43, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, editing will be slower because of TOR RT | Talk 12:46, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Well Gem unblocked User:RT, but Entropy could've just keep "Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IPs they try to edit from" unchecked to avoid RT having to edit from TOR. BTW RT, I'd recommend you edit your user page (logged-in as Randomtime) to mention that User:RT is your account too. Just to reduce confusion, since in the past we have had other users redirecting their userpages to someone else's whose name looks similar. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:09, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, pan is my IP unblocked? RT | Talk 21:01, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::There seems to be no auto ban on any IPs in the block log. I checked that while unblocking RT. ;) -- (gem / talk) 21:16, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Whoops, sorry RT. I leave that box checked when blocking real vandals, so I forgot about it. Like I said, never blocked a shoe before. :) Thanks Gem for taking care of the problem. (T/ ) 05:19, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::/me thanks Gem RT | Talk 08:55, 30 December 2007 (UTC) User:Goldenmama's RFA I didn't make it, I simply added it to the RFA page. --Shadowcrest 19:05, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, and I was curious why...Goldenmama seemed to have nominated themself (by what the RfA said) and so logically I assumed that they would have added their own RfA to the page. I checked your talkpage and Goldenmama's talkpage and I didn't see any correspondance between you, so it seemed strange. Are you friends IRL or in game, or something? It just seemed odd that an experienced user would add an RfA for some unknown person, which is pretty much a joke. (T/ ) 05:19, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::No, I just happened to be on when they made their RFA, and since I noticed they hadn't put it on the RFA page, I did it for them. (marco was also on, but he was too slow. notice how we voted at almost the same time). I almost considered not bothering and putting a note on the talk page for an admin to "exercise his (or her!) abusive administrative powers and shut down the nomination," but I figured they could at least try, no matter how sure I was that they would fail. --Shadowcrest 05:27, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Oh I see, so you just added a link, but they had created it first. Alright, sorry for all the confusion. :) (T/ ) 06:03, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::No problem. I've no idea who they are, had never heard of them, and actually nobody has heard of them since that day, unless they contributed anonymously as an IP. --Shadowcrest 06:05, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Your input Please see this page and this section of my talk. --Shadowcrest 20:22, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Question excuse me but how do i register? :Up in the top right corner of your screen, you should see "Log in/Create an Account". Or something like that. --Shadowcrest 06:48, 31 December 2007 (UTC)